idolinfinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Higashisono Amane
}} Higashisono Amane '''is one of the main three characters in IDOL∞INFINITY and one of the three members of the idol group STAR☆CALL. Blurb ''A 16-year old girls' high school student. Originally from a influential family in Japan, she likes to sing and is currently an active cover singer. Elegant and dignified, but still quite shy. '' ''Joined STAR☆CALL with Hao Fan, after Jiang Jingjing suggested the idea of an idol unit. ''https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943080770268143616 Appearance Amane is a fair-skinned and rather tall girl, being taller than the average Japanese woman, and her groupmates as well. She has blonde hair a little longer than waist-length, with neon blue-and-magenta tips. Her hair is tinged light teal as well. She seems to have segmental heterochromia, consisting of dark green and very light pink. Amane is notably more colorful than the other girls. Casually, Amane sports a feminine yellow and dark orange dress with white accents, accompanied by a blue ribbon and a red pendant attached to it. She wears white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. Her hair is decorated by a black hairband shaped like cat ears, and two pale red ribbons with white in the center. As an idol, Amane's image colors are yellow and orange. Personality Amane is traditionally feminine, being described as having "high girl power" and is poised and reserved in both her appearance and demeanor. She is less sociable when compared to Jingjing, making her a less active participant in conversations.https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943083185839128576 Her body language reflects this, and she often keeps her limbs close and her silhouette narrow. Despite Amane's shyness, she is also selfless in nature. She did not hesitate to join STAR☆CALL when Jingjing recruited her, and it is implied that one of her main motivations for singing is to make her audience feel happy.https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943082919643377664 It is possible that Amane was raised in a sheltered household, making her non-confrontational and inexperienced with technology. Alternatively, this could be a result of being used to Japanese culture and the Japanese language. She is also easily impressionable. Story '''Past Amane was born in Japan but moved to China, where she met Jingjing and befriended her due to being attracted to her enthusiasm. She has been an active cover singer, giving her a preexisting career as a vocalist and musical performer before forming STAR☆CALL. EP1. Let's Start a Band?! One day during summer vacation before the school year started, she was hanging out with her friends Jingjing and Fan as she folded laundry. Jingjing was watching a MOMOCA show, and when it ended, she suddenly and loudly declared that she had made the decision to make an idol group of her own called STAR☆CALL. Amane was immediately recruited by Jingjing. Intrigued by her passion, Amane joined the group. It is unknown how Amane became an idol after the idea for STAR☆CALL was conceived, but she established her idol career alongside Jingjing and Fan with her first single Dream on. Relationships Jiang Jingjing After moving from Japan to China, Amane befriended Jingjing as she was "attracted to her enthusiasm". Hao Fan Amane became friends with Fan through Jingjing, and the three of them often spend time together. Gallery amane summary.jpg|Amane's summary amane idol summary.jpg|Amane's idol summary amane icon.jpg|Amane promo icon amane new year.jpg|Amane New Year promo art Starcall promo.jpg|STAR☆CALL promo art 006QI1pkly1fmt8jqcwowj30m80sa7pd.jpg|Christmas promo art amanebday.jpg|Birthday messages from Amane's fellow unit members. amanebday2019.jpg|Amane's Birthday Image 2019 Trivia * The characters in Amane's last name (东园) are in Mandarin, as opposed to Japanese. Instead, based on the readings of the characters (东 east, 园 garden) 東園 may be her surname in Kanji, since it has the same meaning and can be read as Higashisono. References Category:Characters Category:STAR☆CALL